REVENGE
by Hayashi Hana-chan
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya ketika kalian melihat pacar kalian jalan sama cewek lain? Apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Inilah aku, Hanazono Karin yang baru saja melihat pacarku, Kujyou Kazune sedang bergandengan dengan cewek lain. Haha. Lihat saja, Kazune-kun. Tunggu pembalasanku! (Bad Summary). DLDR! akhirnya kembali setelah sekian lama vakum dari dunia ffn. Read and Review?
1. Chapter 1

**REVENGE**

Disclaimer:

Kamichama Karin and Kamichama Karin chu! Belong to Koge Donbo-sensei.

This fiction is inspired from Movie Video of Lion Heart, by Girls Generation.

.

Warning:

OOC; gaje; song-fic; slice of life; romansa abal2; humor krik-krik; miss-typo; etc.

.

Summary:

Bagaimana rasanya ketika kalian melihat pacar kalian jalan sama cewek lain? Apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Inilah aku, Hanazono Karin yang baru saja melihat pacarku, Kujyou Kazune sedang bergandengan dengan cewek lain. Haha. Lihat saja, Kazune-kun. Tunggu pembalasanku! (Bad Summary). || DLDR! ||akhirnya kembali setelah sekian lama vakum dari dunia ffn. Read and Review? .

.

.

1

.

.

2

.

.

3

.

.

Jika tidak suka, silahkan klik back, ya minna.

Dimohon buat tidak menebar flame tak jelas!

Kritik dan saran membangun dibutuhkan dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Arigatou. (_ _)

.

.

Check it out, minna-san! ^_^

.

.

Mata emerald itu menatap jalanan di hadapannya dengan tatapan bosan. Jemari lentiknya sesekali mengaduk jusnya dengan bosan. Ini sudah ke sekian kalinya seorang Kujyou Kazune terlambat dengan janji kencan mereka.

Drap.. drap.. drap..

Dengusan pelan terdengat dari bibir Karin. Ia menatap tajam sosok pemuda berhelaikan kuning jagung yang baru saja tiba di cafe tempat mereka janjian.

"Kemana saja kau, ne Kazune-kun?" Tanya Karin dengan nada mengintrogasi. Matanya semakin menyipit tajam ketika ia melihat sosok Kazune duduk tepat di depannya.

"Maaf Karin, tadi di jalan macat kali." Ucap Kazune sambil terengah-engah.

Alasan klise lagi. Haha.

Karin menatap Kazune jengah. Ia sudah muak dengan alasan kekasih kuningnya ini. Ia harus dibuat menunggu selama kurang lebih 3 jam, dan alasan macam apa itu?

Namun ia menghela nafas pelan. Mungkin saja sang kekasih mengatakan hal yang benar. Bibir tipisnyapun membentuk seulas senyum tipis sambil matanya menatap lurus ke arah Kazune.

"Yasudah, Kazune-kun mau makan apa?" Tanya Karin sambil menyodorkan buku menu yang tersedia di cafe itu.

"Aku mau..."

 **~~~~~~~~ REVENGE ~~~~~~~~~**

Tangan kurus milik Karin dengan sigap memasukkan buku-buku miliknya ke dalam tas. Saat ini ia harus bergegas pulang dikarenakan ia akan mengikuti bimbel khusus untuk menghadapi ujian kelulusan.

"Karin-chan."

Atensi sang gadis tertuju pada sosok gadis bersurai hijau tosca yang ber-notabene sahabatnya - Yii Miyon. "Ya, Miyon-chan? Kenapa?" Tanya Karin sambil mengalihkan tatapannya untuk memasukkan buku-buku yang akan ia bawa pulang.

"Aku melihat Kujyou-kun sedang berjalan berdua bersama Himeka-san."

DEG!

Waktu seolah-olah berhenti, jemari tangannya berhenti memasukkan buku-buku miliknya ke dalam tasnya. Iapun menatap Miyon dengan tatapan terkejut.

"K-kau... serius, Miyon-chan?"

Miyon dengan cekatan menggamit tangan Karin, mengajak Karin pergi ke jendela luar sekolah.

DEG!

Tampaklah sosok Kazune dengan gadis bersurai indigo yang sedang bercengkrama satu sama lain. Jemari demi jemari mereka bertaut satu sama lain. Senyum Kazune... berbeda daripada biasanya.

DEG!

Liquid bening mulai berkumpul di pelupuk mata itu. Tubuhnya kaku bak patung yang berdiri kokoh di tempatnya.

NYUT!

Hatinya meremuk ketika melihat semua itu, bak kertas yang baru saja diremuk. Jantungnya berdenyut perih. Tak tahu lagi apa yang ingin ia katakan.

Tes.

Tes.

Tes.

Pada akhirnya air mata itu menetes akibat tak kuat menahan emosi yang menggelegak di dalam dirinya. Tangannya mengepal, membuat kukunya memutih.

Iapun menundukkan kepalanya ketika Kazune memberikan helm pada Himeka. Himeka dengan sigap naik ke atas motor dan Kazune mengemudikan motornya dengan kencang. Ia tak tahan. Ia sudah cukup sabar dengan perilaku kekasihnya, dan ia muak dengan drama picisan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Miyon-chan." Panggil Karin pelan.

"Y-ya, Karin-chan?" Jawab Miyon ragu.

"Bantu aku, ya?" Pinta Karin sambil menciptakan seringai kecil dan menyeka air matanya kasar. Sebuah ide telah berputar di kepalanya. Tinggal bagaimana ia menjalankan ide brilian miliknya.

Bulu roma milik Miyon mulai menaik. Ia tahu seringai ini. Ia tahu bagaimana tipikal sahabatnya sejak kecil ini.

.

.

"Kau bermain api dengan orang yang salah, Ka-zu-ne-kun. Biarkan aku yang mengajarkan dirimu cara bermain api yang benar."

.

.

'Tamatlah riwayatmu, Kujyou-kun.'

.

.

End or TBC? :"v

Bacotan Hana:

HAPPY EID MUBARRAK, GUYS! *tebar confetti* /digampar readers

Hai hai. Bagaimana kabar kalian? Hana harap kalian baik-baik saja. Hehehehe

Kazune: Lanjut fanfict-mu gih! -_- *pentok kepala hana pakai kayu*

Hana: I-Ittai yooo! TT^TT Kazune jahat! TT_TT

Kazune: biarin. Siapa suruh ga ngelanjut? -_-

Hana: hahahaha.. :") maafkan saya, saya masih dilanda wb. Ide ini saja terbit ketika ehem Yuuki yang di ff sebelah gimana ya, hahahah.. hana bingung mau menjelaskan seperti apa.

Pada intinya hana mendengar kalau dia pacaran dengan salah satu kawan sekelas hana. Bukan hanya sebatas 'dengar', hana juga ada ngeliat buktinya juga di ig dia, dia di-tag sama cewek itu. Dan dia juga me-like post cewek itu. Ga kayak hana, hana di follback aja kagak, konon lagi lebih dari itu. Padahal kalau dilihat dari bahasa tubuh dia, nampak dia suka sama hana. Dan jujur, hana baper kali lhooo. Hana udah nunggu 2 tahun, bukan ga banyak cowok yang buat hana baper! Tapi hana mikirin dia, hana mikirin perasaannya. Dan, yah pas hana lihat itu, hana awalnya mikir dia dekat.. dan ternyata... TT_TT. Siapa yang ga sakit coba? :") kecewa kali hana, sumpah.

Sebenarnya hana masih sakit hati, tapi hana mutusin buat maafin dia. Hana mau maafin diri sendiri. Tapi hana gamau berharap lagi sama dia. Biar dia dengan dunianya disana, dan hana dengan dunia hana disini.

Hana yang awalnya udah memblokir, langsung meng-unblock. Hana hanya ingin menganggap dia sebatas teman. Ga lebih dan ga kurang. Hana tidak mau terlalu membenci, karena sesuatu yang terlalu berlebihan itu tidak dibolehkan.

Hana mengikhlaskan dia. :) dan berusaha melepaskan dia, meskipun perasaan hana masih sakit sampai sekarang. Hana udah trauma jadinya dengan yang namanya cinta. Hahahah. Makasih ya Yuuki. :) aku bener2 berterima kasih padamu.

Maaf hana curcol. :") dan bacotan hana kayaknya kepanjangan. Hahaha maaf ya minna.

Dan ini fict juga terinspirasi dari MV Lion Heart-nya SNSD. Hana suka lagu itu. :"D coba deh kalian tonton MV-nya. Pasti suka ^^

Dan untuk masalah ff lama, hana mau edit ulang dan hana lanjut. Doakan hana biar ga wb lagi ya minna. Wkwkwkkw :")

Dan...

Taqabbalallahu minkum, minna wa minkum taqabbal yaa kariim. Minal aidin wal fa'izin. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin apabila hana ada kesalahan, baik disengaja maupun tidak disengaja, baik perkataan maupun perbuatan. Mohon maafkan hana.

Okeeh. Sekian bacotan hana.

.

.

Review, please? ^_^


	2. Chapter 2: Let's break up, Kazune-kun!

**REVENGE**

Disclaimer:

Kamichama Karin and Kamichama Karin chu! Belong to Koge Donbo-sensei.

This fiction is inspired from Movie Video of Lion Heart, by Girls Generation.

.

Warning:

OOC; gaje; song-fic; slice of life; romansa abal2; humor krik-krik; miss-typo; etc.

.

Summary:

Bagaimana rasanya ketika kalian melihat pacar kalian jalan sama cewek lain? Apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Inilah aku, Hanazono Karin yang baru saja melihat pacarku, Kujyou Kazune sedang bergandengan dengan cewek lain. Haha. Lihat saja, Kazune-kun. Tunggu pembalasanku! (Bad Summary). || DLDR! ||akhirnya kembali setelah sekian lama vakum dari dunia ffn. Read and Review? .

.

.

1

.

.

2

.

.

3

.

.

Jika tidak suka, silahkan klik back, ya minna.

Dimohon buat tidak menebar flame tak jelas!

Kritik dan saran membangun dibutuhkan dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Arigatou. (_ _)

.

.

Check it out, minna-san! ^_^

.

.

"Gomen, Karin. Aku tidak bisa menemanimu ke toko buku. Ibuku memintaku untuk menemaninya belanja." Gurat penyesalan tampak di wajah rupawan Kazune ketika ia mengatakan itu.

"Sou ka. Tidak apa-apa kok, Kazune-kun. Aku tahu kau pria yang baik, kau sangat menyayangi Suzuka-basan. Pergilah, aku tidak akan marah." Jawab Karin dengan santai sambil mengerjakan tugas matematikanya.

Kazune menatap Karin yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya dengan tatapan terkejut. Jujur, ia heran dengan reaksi Karin yang tidak marah karena ia membatalkan janjinya. Padahal, ia sendiri mengetahui bahwa Karin tidak menyukai orang yang membatalkan janjinya, meskipun itu hal sepele.

Firasatnya berubah menjadi tidak enak. Entah mengapa ia merasa bahwa setelah ini akan ada kejadian yang tidak mengenakkan. Namun ia menepiskan semua pikirannya.

"Pergilah, Kazune-kun. Aku yakin Suzuka-basan akan memarahimu jika kau tidak mengerjakan perintahnya." Ujar Karin sambil menoleh ke arah Kazune sambil tersenyum manis.

Kazune menatap Karin lekat. Ia mencoba untuk menyelami apa maksud Karin, namun ia tak menemukan tanda kebohongan apapun di dalam mata Karin. Melihat hal itu, ia menghela nafas berat. Dan bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum kecil.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi ya, Karin. Jika ada apa-apa, telepon saja aku." Ucap Kazune pada Karin sambil menepuk kepala Karin pelan. Membuat sang pemilik langsung bersemu merah.

"Siap, kapten!" Ucap Karin sambil memamerkan cengiran khasnya. Hal itu membuat Kazune terkekeh pelan dan mengelus kepala Karin lembut.

Kazunepun langsung meninggalkan Karin. Semakin jauh langkah Kazune, semakin pula luntur cengiran dan senyum itu. Kepalanya tertunduk. Tangannya mengepal. Menahan amarah ketika mengingat kejadian semalam. Jujur, hal itu membuatnya sakit hati. Ia menggeram pelan. Tatapannya berubah menjadi tatapan sendu. Bahkan matanya mulai berair. Mengeluarkan semua emosi yang ada di dalam hatinya.

Namun ia harus kuat. Ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Kujyou Kazune tidak mencintai dirinya lagi. Meskipun dari relung hatinya yang paling dalam ia belum bisa menerima fakta tersebut, namun ia yakin bahwa ia bisa menghadapi semua ini.

Jemari lentik itu dengan cekatan mengambil smart phone miliknya dan mengetik sesuatu pada seseorang untuk menjalankan rencananya.

 _ **"Michi-nii, let's do our revenge."**_

* * *

~~~REVENGE~~~

* * *

Iris emerald milik Karin berpencar, mencari sosok pemilik rambut blonde dengan iris biru sapphire yang menjadi objeknya saat ini. Begitu juga dengan seorang pemuda jangkung dengan iris _**heterochrome**_ di sampingnya.

Namun badan jangkung milik Michiru Nishikiori, sosok yang ia jadikan partner in crime-nya membeku ketika melihat sosok gadis berambut indigo yang sedang bergandengan tangan dengan sosok pemuda bersurai blonde yang ber-notabene pacar Karin, sepupunya sendiri.

Dadanya bergemuruh kencang ketika melihat sosok itu dengan mudahnya tersenyum lebar ketika pemuda itu. Bahkan dengan mudahnya tangan lembut itu digenggam oleh pacar gadis di sampingnya.

Hahaha. _**What the h*ll!**_

Ia mendecih pelan. Betapa jalangnya wanita yang menjadi pacarnya ini. Selama ini ia menganggap dirinya itu apa? Batinnya kesal.

Karin yang heran melihat perilaku Michipun juga melihat arah pandang Michi. Gadis itu tertegun ketika melihat air mata mulai berkumpul di pelupuk mata Michi. Karinpun tertegun ketika melihat Kazune dan sosok gadis di sampingnya yang bisa tersenyum tipis dan dengan mudahnya menggamit tangan sang gadis.

"Dia pacarku." Ucap Michi pelan. Membuat mata Karin membola, tanda bahwa ia tidak percaya bahwa gadis itu pacar dari sepupunya sendiri. Membuat dari sudut hatinya yang paling dalam ingin sekali menampar gadis itu sekali untuk mengeluarkan emosi yang ada dalam dirinya. Namun ia urungkan itu. Ia tidak ingin membuat kericuhan di depan umum.

Iapun menghela nafas pelan dan menatap Michi dengan penuh prihatin. Jujur, ia benar-benar bingung menghadapi situasi saat ini. Di satu sisi ia dengan pacarnya, di sisi lain sepupunya sendiri.

"Ayo kita makan siang di cafe sana." Ajak Karin sambil menarik tangan Michi pelan, mengajak Michi makan siang di sebuah cafe yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Michipun hanya bisa pasrah ketika Karin menarik dirinya menuju cafe yang hanya menyajikan roti belut kesukaan sepupunya itu. Jujur, hatinya benar-benar berada dalam suasana yang tak baik saat ini.

Sedangkan Kazune yang melihat Karin dan Michi bergandengan tangan itu mengepalkan tangannya erat hingga kuku jarinya memutih. Emosinya benar-benar tak tertahankan saat ini. Iapun dengan cepat meninggalkan Himeka yang terheran. Himeka yang melihat itu langsung mengejar Kazune yang masuk ke dalam cafe.

Iris Hazel itu membola ketika melihat sosok Kazune langsung menghajar sang pemuda jangkung berhelaikan cokelat karamel yang sangat ia kenal. Ia menutup wajahnya tak percaya. Air matanya mulai keluar dengan deras.

Sedangkan Karin yang melihat Kazune datang dan menghajar sepupunya itu langsung menghampiri sepupunya dan meminta orang di dekat mereka untuk membopong sepupunya ke kursi terdekat.

"Jangan dekati pacarku, bajingan!" Maki Kazune kesal. Jujur ia benar-benar panas melihat Karin dengan Michi dengan santainya bergandengan tangan di hadapannya.

PLAK!

Mata Kazune membola ketika tangan lembut milik Karin menampar telak Kazune. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah gadisnya itu.

Kazune tertegun ketika melihat air mata berkumpul di pelupuk mata Karin. Iapun menyeka air mata Karin, namun dengan kasar Karin menepis tangan Kazune.

"Aku kecewa padamu, Kazune-kun." Ucap Karin dengan terisak. Iapun mulai sesenggukan. Mengeluarkan semua emosi yang telah ia pendam beberapa waktu ini.

"Kau menghancurkan kepercayaanku padamu! Kau malah bermain api di belakangku! Kau malah jalan dengan Himeka, sedangkan aku selalu menunggumu! Aku selalu memahami dirimu, tapi jujur, aku tidak tahan lagi, Kazune-kun." Isakan Karin semakin keras. Membuat seluruh pasang mata pengunjung cafe tertuju pada mereka.

"Kau tahu, betapa sakitnya hatiku ketika melihat kau dengan Himeka berjalan berdua tadi? Dan bukan hanya aku yang merasakan sakit ini, Kazune-kun. Hiks." Iapun mengambil nafas. Dengan cepat ia menyeka air matanya.

"Kau tahu, pemuda yang baru saja kau hajar itu adalah pacar Himeka sendiri. Dan jangan salah paham, pemuda ini bukanlah selingkuhanku. Aku tidak sebrengsek kau. Dia adalah sepupuku, Michiru Nishikiori. Dan dia adalah pacar dari Nakamoto Himeka." Ucap Karin menatap mata Kazune dengan tatapan datar. Membuat Kazune yang melihat itu mematung.

"Kita akhiri hubungan kita sampai disini saja ne, Kazune-kun." Ucap Karin sambil tersenyum paksa, yang membuat hati Kazune semakin tercubit perih.

Karinpun membopong Michi keluar dari cafe. Sejenak ia melihat Himeka yang mematung dengan tatapan kecewa.

"Kau tahu, Himeka-san. Kupikir kau perempuan baik-baik. Akan tetapi, ternyata dugaanku salah. Kau tak lebih dari jalang di luar sana yang selalu mengelu-elukan nama pacarku, ah ralat, mantan pacarku di seberang sana. Selamat Himeka-san. Selamat telah membuatku sebagai perempuan kecewa dan malu dengan betapa jalangnya dirimu yang bahkan sanggup merebut pacar orang, dan selamat karena membuat sepupuku ini kecewa padamu. Diberkatilah engkau dengan segala keegoisanmu. Untuk hubungan kalian, aku ucapkan selamat." Ucap Karin menatap Himeka lurus di matanya. Membuat Himeka merasa tertohok dan tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Sedangkan Michi tak melihat ke arah Himeka sekalipun. Membuat hatinya semakin berdenyut perih.

"Kami permisi dulu." Karin membopong Michi ke mobil. Dan mereka mengendarai mobil mereka dengan cepat meninggalkan cafe tersebut. Sedangkan Himeka dan Kazune mematung dan menatap kepergian Karin dan Michi dengan tatapan sendu dan merasa bersalah.

.

.

.

~~~THE END~~~

Author Note:

Hai minnaa! Akhirnya hana bisa menyelesaikan fiksi ini! X"D *tebar confeti /digampar.

Maafkan saya karena terlalu telat. Saya bener2 buntu ide dengan cerita ini. :") sempat ingin remake, namun saya malah semakin bingung bagaimana melanjutkannya. :"

Ada yang ingin sekuel dari cerita ini? :"v kayaknya gaje kali ya cerita ini :") wkwkwkwk gantung ga idenya? :"v

Pengen sih hana buat sekuel dari cerita ini, kelanjutan dari hubungan Himeka dengan Michi, kemudian sudut pandang Kazune sendiri. Namun hana sendiri takut ga bisa menepati janji. Wong fict hana yang lain belum dilanjut2 :"v *lirik fict yang mulai berdebu /dilempar batu.

Buat **Silent Reader** , semoga ga mengecewakan ya... 😂

Btw, hana setuju samamu. Wkwkwkwk.. sama yang sebelumnya rasanya mendingan yang sebelumnya daripada sekarang. Jujur sakit kali hati hana :") tapi sekarang hana udah mendingan dibanding kemarin-kemarin. Dan bahkan hana baper -lagi- sama cowok lain /astaga, betapa baperannya dirimu nak? -_-

Insyaallah hana lanjutin semuanya. Doakan alur hana lancar jaya sentosa ya 😂😂 wkwkwkwk. Mind to review again?

Buat **Fumyrain** , ini hana udah lanjut. Kuylah baca. Wkwkwkwk. Maaf kelamaan ya kak. 😂 maklum, udah lama ga nulis. Hana juga disibukkan sama laporan di RL. :") mind to Review again?

Buat **akari** , ini udah dilanjut :"D mind to review again?

Buat **Satira-Chan** , ini udah dilanjut dekku. Wkwkwkwk.. kakak sempat nyendat sama alurnya sumpah. Alhamdulillah kelar juga :"v mind to review again?

Wokeeh. Cukup sampai disini ceritanya. Jika ada kesalahan dan kesilapan mohon dimaafkan ya minna :")

Akhir kata...

.

.

.

Mind to review?


End file.
